The Flash
Barry Allen, AKA The Flash,' '''is a superhero from DC Comics and a member of the Justice League. He appeared in the 61st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Flash VS Quicksilver, where he fought against his longtime rival Quicksilver from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Anthony Bowling. History When Barry Allen was young, his mother was killed under mysterious circumstances that his father was wrongly accused for. Determined to find his mother's killer and to bring justice to his father, Barry becomes a forensic scientist and helps the police with his scientific knowledge. One night at work, Barry got struck by lightning and fell on a rack of his lab's chemicals. Instead of killing Barry, it gave him access to the extra-dimensional energy known as the Speed Force, allowing Barry to run and perform various tasks at superhuman speeds. He uses his newfound powers to aid Central City as the superhero known as the Flash. Death Battle Info Background * Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen * Species: Human * Height: 6'0" | 182.88 cm * Weight: 195 lbs | 88 kg * Justice League Founder * Day Job: Forensic Scientist * Afraid of roller-coasters * Has his own museum Abilities * Superhuman speed * Accelerated healing * Increased perceptions * Phasing through objects * Sharing the Speed Force * Speed Force aura * Can steal kinetic energy * Supercharged brain activity * Superhuman stamina Feats * Can clear entire population of Tokyo in 30 seconds * Repaired part of Central City while talking to his therapist * Can react within a femtosecond * Can run on clouds * Rebooted the entire DC universe by running too fast * Can use a Green Lantern ring * Beat Superman in a race Death Battle Quotes * ''"I got her!" * "Uh, seriously? Have you been living under a rock? I'm the Flash. All star hero? Fastest man alive? * "Well, what the heck? I've got time." * "Hey hey hey! Cheap trick pal!" * "So that's how we're gonna do this huh?" * "Hey man! Did you miss me?" * "Let's turn this around!" * "Aw crap..." * "Prove it tough guy!" * "Ok, this is getting dumb." * "You're in the Speed Force. MY Speed Force. I'm sure you feel it, the raw energy coursing all around you. This is the source of my power. And here, I AM KING!" * "Eww... Well, at least you beat me here! Bye!" One Minute Melee The Flash appeared in Season 1 of ''One Minute Melee'' where he fought SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog and lost. Gallery File:Flash_(Sprite).gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! 20795.png|Sprite from One Minute Melee Speed Force.jpg|Flash using the Speed Force Trivia * The Flash is a DC Comics Legacy Hero as a number of people have taken up the title. Barry is the second incarnation and Silver Age Flash but remains the most recognizable to the general public. Other heroes who have taken up the mantle include Jay Garrick (the original Flash), Wally West (who was Barry's former sidekick) and Bart Allen (Barry's future grandchild). * The Flash is the seventh DC character in Death Battle, with the first six being Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor and Green Arrow, and with the next five being The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond and Raven. ** He is also the third DC character to win, after Superman and Batman, and with the next five being The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond and Raven. ** He is also the second DC character to defeat a Marvel character, with the first being Batman, and the next three being Doomsday, Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond. * The Flash is the fastest combatant to have appeared on Death Battle so far. * The Flash is the second combatant who accidentally killed his opponent, the first being Hercule Satan. References * The Flash (Barry Allen) on Wikipedia Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Speedsters Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Light Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists